herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miku Kohinata
' Miku Kohinata '''is one of the main female characters in the anime series Senki Zesshou Symphogear and the friend of Hibiki Tachibana, who was supporting the heroines to stop the Noise aliens from destroying mankind. In the second season, she is experimented by Dr. Ver into becoming the user of the Relic - Shen Shoujing (神獣鏡 ''shenshoujin?, lit. "God Beast Mirror"), with her Arms Gear being several reflective mirrors she can use to fire lasers. Appearance Miku has aquamarine eyes and short dirty green hair. She is most often seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform with a light yellow ribbon tied to the back of her head. Personality Miku is helpful and cheery, but constantly worries about Hibiki due to the danger she frequently finds herself in as a Symphogear user. She has a hidden deeply possessive streak towards Hibiki, which was exploited along with her desire for Hibiki not to fight anymore to transform Miku into a Symphogear user herself. History Two years ago Hibiki had called her at a Zwei Wing concert in which Miku couldn't attend. Two years later after a Noise attack, she figures out Hibiki's secret that she was a Symphogear user. This forced a break between them due to Miku believing that Hibiki couldn't trust her. However Miku eventually joins the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps to help Hibiki and stay at her side. During Symphogear G, Miku's role is largely the same as in the first season, but due to a series of coincidences she is rescued from certain death by Maria Cadenzavna Eve and brainwashed by Dr. Ver to become a Symphogear user, using a control implant to wield her as a puppet against Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa as well as to open the seal on the Frontier. Hibiki recovered Miku after using the Shen Shou Jing's own light against itself to erase the relic and its control implant, and the two reconciled once again. Miku performed one last important task by throwing Solomon's Cane into the Treasury of Babylonia when the Symphogear users were too exhausted to move after the final battle, sealing the Cane and the Nephilim away forever. Attacks ad Abilities Activation Song The lusted way of Sen Shou Jing Lei Sensou-Jin Lei Zizzl Abilities Miku briefly possessed the Relic Shen Shou Jing, which she was forcibly harmonized with through use of theLiNKER drug. As a Symphogear user she had the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?)to summon her Armed Gear to fight. When used as a Symphogear, the Shen Shou Jing forms armor themed after a Chinese dress with hakama pants. It can be thought of as a "relic slayer"-type Symphogear, as the light produced by its attacks will erase any relic that it touches. The Shen Shou Jing is not immune to this effect, so it will destroy itself if struck by its own beams. While superb at destroying other relics, because of the unusual light-based nature of its attacks a simple mirror is enough to completely defeat the Shen Shou Jing despite its overwhelming power. The Armed Gear of this Symphogear is a large metallic bat resembling the closed form of a folding fan, which like all Armed Gears can transform into alternate forms. The tip of the fan features a small circular mirror. In addition to this, the Shen Shou Jing can attack using the pair of whiplike cables attached to its back. Unlike most Symphogears, the Shen Shou Jing can fly without needing to access its X-Drive, and indeed it is the only Symphogear never to utilize X-Drive or its Superb Song. Attacks *'Shanguang' - Transforming the Armed Gear into a full circle composed of 14 fan segments, the user fires a series of rapidfire beams from each of the small mirrors. *'Unnamed Mirror Bits' - The Shen Shou Jing can produce floating remote weapons that resemble small circular mirrors, each capable of firing beams similar to Shanguang. By using additional mirrors, Maria was able to focus dozens of these beams into a single cohesive blast strong enough to erase both the Shen Shou Jing and Gungnir, as well as open the seal on the Frontier. *'Liuxing' - The most powerful singular attack of the Shen Shou Jing, wherein the knee plates on its armor fold down and connect to the cables on the armor's back. The plates then project semicircular segments outward, forming a large ring in front of the user which fires a large continuous beam. Such is the power of this attack's ability to destroy relics that it can penetrate both Ichiaval's Reflector Bits and many of Ame no Habakiri's Heaven's Wrath swords. Etymology Kohinata (小日向?) - means "A small place in the sun". Miku (未来?) - can mean "Future". Trivia *Miku has known Zwei Wing before Hibiki. *She has many similarities with Hibiki: they were late symphogear users, both are kindhearted, both have a voice actor that is not a singer, they are the only users to be same age *She, Kanade and Maria use "zilzz" in their activation songs which translates as "lust" from old Norse instead of "tron" like others which translates as "awake" *Miku's activation song translates as "The lusted way of Sen Shou Jing", which may refer to Sen Shou Jing's power of using user's desire or goal to power up itself. Interesting that "Lei" can traslate also as "leave after death". *Miku's battle song genre is dubstep. Gallery Miku Kohinata New.jpg Symphogear heroines celebration with feast.jpg Symphogear Heroines Pajamas.jpg Symphogear Heroines approval.jpg Hibiki and Miku Alive.jpg Hibiki and Miku.jpg miku_kohinata_large.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes who can't fly Category:Schoolgirls Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Successful Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Heroes Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Victim of Fraud Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good